Happy Birthday - From the Suzaku Seishi
by Draconsis
Summary: *CHAP 15 OUT!!!* Draconsis falls asleep...so the seishi take over! And they reply to YOUR reviews! R+R onegai?
1. .::Chapter 1 – Kara Tamahome::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
.::Chapter 1 – Kara Tamahome::.  
  
.::Chapter 1 – From Tamahome::.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!"  
  
Nuriko: "Tama-chan is so dead when Draconsis finds him."  
  
Chichiri: "Why na no da?"  
  
Chiriko: "She wants to teach him how to use the device that outputs music and lyrics to the music."  
  
Nuriko: "The karaoke machine!!!"  
  
(Draconsis pops into the room)  
  
Draconsis: "Have you guys seen Tamahome?"  
  
Nuriko: "Nope."  
  
Draconsis: "Dang."  
  
Chiriko: "Why are we residing here anyway?"  
  
Chichiri: "Draconsis is making a surprise for her friend no da. Apparently she needs our help na no da."  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Tasuki drags an incinerated Tamahome in)  
  
Tasuki: "Here ya go. One Tamahome, extremely well done."  
  
Draconsis: "Yay! Tama-chan, you have to learn how to use the karaoke machine, everyone else knows how to."  
  
Tamahome: *grumble*  
  
Tasuki: "Hey! I know! Since the obake-chan is the last he has to do double the work!"  
  
Tamahome: (Trying to strangle Tasuki)  
  
Draconsis: *evil look* "Good idea…" *drags Tamahome off to the karaoke room*  
  
Nuriko: "Poor Tama-chan…"  
  
----------  
  
Tamahome: "You can't be serious."  
  
Draconsis: "Are too."  
  
Tamahome: "But…these are sissy songs!!!"  
  
Draconsis: (whacks him over the head) "Who asked you not to learn how to use the machine sooner?"  
  
Tamahome: "But do I have to?"  
  
Draconsis: "Yes."  
  
Tamahome: *mumble* "Mad fushigi yuugi fans…"  
  
Draconsis: "Make that three songs then. And all solos. Haha."  
  
(Laughter from outside)  
  
Tamahome: "At least let me go and kill them first!"  
  
((((THUD))))  
  
Draconsis: *vein pop* I had to use the microphone on you…  
  
Tamahome: "Unlucky me…"  
  
(More laughter from outside)  
  
------------------  
  
Draconsis: "You're doing these three?"  
  
Tamahome: "Yes…"  
  
Draconsis: *collapses laughing* You do realize it's Nuriko and me managing this part don't you?  
  
Tamahome: "Nuriko is in charge of the costumes!?" *face pales*  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued… 


	2. .::Chapter 2 – Kara Hotohori::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
.::Chapter 2 – Kara Hotohori::.  
  
.::Chapter 2 – From Hotohori::.  
  
(Muffled thuds form karaoke room as Draconsis locks Tamahome in the karaoke room.)  
  
Draconsis: "Muahahahah….he has to practice now!"  
  
---------  
  
Nuriko: "Sugoiiiiiii………it looks just like the throne room in Konan!"  
  
Hotohori: "Of course. My sense of interior design is impeccable."  
  
(Draconsis pops in)  
  
Draconsis: "Oh great! You finished decorating!"  
  
Hotohori: "Yes, though a few more mirrors would be better…"  
  
Draconsis: -_-; "Anyway, which song do you want to do? Tamahome is doing these three…"  
  
Hotohori: "This one."  
  
Nuriko: "Nuts…that one's no fun… Do this one instead!"  
  
Hotohori: "No way!"  
  
Nuriko: "Pleaseeeeee Hotohori-sama!!!"  
  
Draconsis: "Don't worry. If he won't do that one we'll just make him drunk during the party and he'll end up doing it all the same."  
  
Hotohori: "Why is everyone scheming against me?"  
  
Nuriko: "Because we're videotaping the whole party."  
  
Draconsis: "And it's not going to be fun unless someone does something stupid."  
  
Hotohori: "Where's Tamahome?"  
  
Draconsis: "I locked him up in the karaoke room."  
  
Hotohori: "Ahh…I see. I'll go prepare for the party now."  
  
Draconsis: "But the party is not till tomorrow!"  
  
Hotohori: "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Draconsis: -_-;;;; "Fine, but try to learn the song you're performing…"  
  
Hotohori: "I memorised it when I was six."  
  
Draconsis, Nuriko: 0.0;;;;  
  
(Hotohori leaves)  
  
Draconsis: *sniff* "Nuriko….is that the cake burning?"  
  
Nuriko: "WHAT?!"  
  
---------  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Nuriko: (stirring pot) "I can't even leave my cooking alone for 10minutes…"  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, is a kitchen wall angel.  
  
~To Be Continued 


	3. .::Chapter 3 – Kara Nuriko::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yuu Watase…  
  
.::Chapter 3 – Kara Nuriko::.  
  
.::Chapter 3 – From Nuriko::.  
  
  
  
  
  
------  
  
Nuriko's room…where the evil Draconsis and Nuriko are picking out what the seishi will wear during the karaoke session….  
  
Nuriko: Chiriko will look so cute in this!!! (Holds up green and pink suit)  
  
Draconsis: Yup…and this for Tamahome! (Holds up purple suit)  
  
Tasuki: Purple for Obake-chan!!! (Starts rolling on the floor and laughing)  
  
Draconsis: And for Tas-chan here…hmmm…..black.  
  
Tasuki: Phew.  
  
Nuriko: With this pink bow tie, and purple sequin studded shoes…and cuz he's kinda pale under the lights, a little busher…  
  
Tasuki: *suspicious look* What's blusher?  
  
Draconsis: Make-up. Pink make-up.  
  
Nuriko: On the face.  
  
Tasuki: ((Scream))  
  
-------------  
  
Tamahome: (drop-kicks Tasuki who's trying to steal food again)  
  
Nuriko: Glad to see you're protecting the food.  
  
Tamahome: I have to…or that evil person will lock me in the karaoke room again.  
  
Draconsis: Tasuki… come here…  
  
Tasuki: Yes mah-dam.  
  
Draconsis: Fry Tamahome.  
  
Tasuki: *grin*  
  
REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!  
  
Tamahome: (burnt)  
  
Tasuki: *continues grinning*  
  
Draconsis: (drops a microphone on to Tasuki's head) Baka.  
  
Nuriko: Ne, you two should go and practice…the party is tomorrow.  
  
Tasuki: But we don't see the cross-dresser practicing…  
  
Nuriko: (throws him into a wall) *vein pop* I don't need the practice.  
  
Draconsis: What are you cooking anyway?  
  
Nuriko: Let's see…ah…hokien mee, curry puffs, laksa, stir-fry…  
  
Tamahome: What are those?  
  
Nuriko: *evil laugh* You'll have to wait till the party…  
  
Draconsis: Goody. For drinks we have sprite, water, ice lemon tea…  
  
Tasuki: No sake?  
  
Draconsis: My friend and I are under 18, Chiriko's under 18, and you're under 18.  
  
Tasuki: So?  
  
Tamahome: The legal drinking age is 18.  
  
Tasuki: *blink* So?  
  
Nuriko: (wall angels Tasuki) That's what sake does to your brain…  
  
-------------  
  
Draconsis: (grinning like an idiot as she looks at a empty box and wrapping paper, then turns towards Chichiri with that stupid smile on her face) Just nice.  
  
Chichiri: I don't like the way you're looking at the box no da.  
  
Nuriko: (in the background) *starts laughing* But are you sure he'll do it?  
  
Draconsis: *evil look at chichiri* He has to…  
  
The two evil party organisers proceed to walk off laughing like lunatics, leaving a very scared Chichiri behind.  
  
Chichiri: I'm going to renew my insurance policy no da…  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued 


	4. .::Chapter 4 – Kara Tasuki::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yuu Watase…not me…*sob*  
  
.::Chapter 4 – Kara Tasuki::.  
  
.::Chapter 4 – From Tasuki::.  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
FedEx guy: Here you go. Sign here please.  
  
Draconsis: (signs)  
  
FedEx guy: (takes one look at Tasuki hopping happily up and down and decides to leave)  
  
Tasuki: Can I try one out now, please please please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draconsis: No.  
  
Tasuki: Why not? *sulk*  
  
Draconsis: It's for the party you moron! There's barely enough as it is…  
  
Tasuki: *sniff* *sad look* Just a small one…  
  
Draconsis: Oh fine…here, this one.  
  
Tasuki: (hold up sparkler) Heehee.  
  
REKK---((THUD))  
  
Draconsis: A small flame. Or do I have to hit you with the mike again?  
  
Tasuki: Hai…*whisper* rekka shinen.  
  
The sparkler ignites, then the top blows off with a whistling sound. Straight into Tamahome.  
  
Tasuki: Bulls eye!  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki proceed to spend the next few minutes chasing each other around Draconsis's front lawn…till…  
  
((THUD)) ((THUD))  
  
Draconsis: Arigato, Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko: No problem.  
  
Tasuki: (wall angel)  
  
Tamahome: (wall angel)  
  
----------  
  
Chichiri: What's in those boxes out front no da?  
  
Draconsis: Betsuni……  
  
Chiriko: TNT. Also know as—  
  
Nuriko: (Claps hands over Chiriko's mouth and drags him off)  
  
Draconsis: (follows them off)  
  
Chichiri: 0.0;;;  
  
------  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake, what's TNT?  
  
Mitsukake: I have no idea.  
  
Draconsis: (pops head out from doorway) Ah!!!! Mitsukake, you're here…good…  
  
Mitsukake: I haven't finished yet! I still need to make extra potions because of your fireworks show tomorrow…  
  
Chichiri: Souka no da. Fireworks no da. (pause) YOU PUT TASUKI IN CHARGE OF A FIREWORKS SHOW NA NO DA!?!?  
  
Draconsis: Yep.  
  
Chichiri: And you left him alone outside with the fireworks no da?  
  
Mitsukake: A disaster waiting to happen.  
  
Draconsis: No…Tamahome is there too.  
  
[Pause]  
  
Draconsis: SHIMATTA!!! (runs off)  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued 


	5. .::Chapter 5 – Kara Chiriko, Mitsukake t...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yuu Watase…not me…*sob*  
  
.::Chapter 5 – Kara Chiriko, Mitsukake tou Chichiri::.  
  
.::Chapter 5 – From Chriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri::.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the day of the party…finally.  
  
Mitsukake: (puts a wrapped box down on the table) There. Mitsukake's beauty package. (Counts off fingers) Black head remover, pimple protector, shampoo, moisturiser etc. Same as that used by the emperor of Konan.  
  
Draconsis: Good.  
  
Mitsukake: Now do I get out of the karaoke?  
  
Draconsis: No.  
  
Mitsukake: *sigh* (starts singing the opening lyrics to Itooshii Hito no Tame ni) Maaaaaarrrrriiiccccaaarrrraaaarrraaa Suuuuuuuzzzzzaaaaaakkkkuuuuuuu…….  
  
Draconsis: (fingers in ears) Okay. You're out of the karaoke.  
  
Mitsukake: (stops) phew.  
  
Draconsis: *stricken look* I am making sure you don't sing. Not even if you're drunk.  
  
Mitsukake: I thought there was no opportunity for me to get drunk.  
  
Draconsis: There's Tasuki. So long if he's at a party, there bound to be sake.  
  
Mitsukake: I must go and make anti-hangover pills then…  
  
Draconsis: I suppose so…  
  
---------  
  
Draconsis: Chiriko-chan, are you done?  
  
Chiriko: Hai. All of the assignments given by the educational institution the birthday girl attends have been answered and completed. I have also systematically arranged all of her plastic storage folders.  
  
Draconsis: Great. Say, do you want to take part in the karaoke session?  
  
Chiriko: No! No!  
  
Draconsis: -_-;;; Then follow me. I've thought up something for you and Mitsukake to do.  
  
---------  
  
Draconsis: (hands Chiriko the video cam) Here. Chiriko will operate the video camera while Mitsukake lifts you up for bird's eye view shots.  
  
Silence.  
  
Draconsis: Guys?  
  
Chiriko: (reading manual)  
  
Mitsukake: (gone back to making anti-hangover pills)  
  
Draconsis: -_-;;  
  
---------  
  
2 hours before the party…  
  
Draconsis: Chichiri, go inside your kasa for a while.  
  
Chichiri: Why na no da?  
  
Draconsis: Just do it.  
  
Nuriko: (looms up behind Draconsis)  
  
Chichiri: Daaaaa…. (Goes inside Kasa)  
  
Draconsis: (grabs kasa and sticks a blue piece of paper onto it)  
  
Nuriko: What the blue paper for?  
  
Draconsis: Nakago gave this to me. This charm traps Chichiri in his kasa.  
  
Nuriko: *laugh*  
  
The two evil people proceed to stuff the kasa into a certain empty box and sealed it up with scotch tape, then wrapping it up very tightly with wrapping paper.  
  
Nuriko: Chichiri will kill us once he gets out.  
  
Draconsis: He can't.  
  
Nuriko: Why not?  
  
Draconsis: The charm also drains all his powers for 72 hours.  
  
Nuriko: You're evil.  
  
Draconsis: So are you for helping me.  
  
The two then proceed to laugh very, very evilly for the next few minutes.  
  
-------  
  
Hotohori: Poor Chichiri.  
  
Tamahome: *nod* Nuriko and Draconsis are very evil when their together.  
  
Mitsukake: I can't imagine how evil Draconsis, Nuriko and Sansele will be together…  
  
Chiriko: Oh…So its Sansele-san's Birthday celebrations…  
  
Tasuki: She's the one that did 'Seishi for Loan' right?  
  
Hotohori: Hai.  
  
All of them pause for a long while.  
  
Simultaneously: OH NO!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued 


	6. .::Chapter 6 – Before the Party::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
If I owned fushigi yuugi, this would be called fushigi yuugi 2 and would be airing on the TV. Is it there? Nooooooooooooooooooo…………..  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 6 – Before the Party::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 2.00pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Draconsis: Everything ready? Sansele will be here soon.  
  
Seishi: Haiiiiii.  
  
Draconsis: (to Nuriko) Are you sure you locked up the present?  
  
Nuriko: Yup. Don't worry. ^ ^ V  
  
Draconsis: When you say that, I worry.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chiriko: I do not understand how 2 school attending female students can have a party lasting an unknown period of time on a Thursday evening…  
  
Draconsis: Simple. Tomorrow is a public holiday!!!!! Yippee!!! (hops around the room)  
  
Chiriko: -_-;;; Where's Chichiri anyway? I haven't seen him for the past hour…  
  
Draconsis: Ahh….  
  
Nuriko: (runs into room) Draconsis!!! The Karaoke machine just imploded!!!  
  
Draconsis: WHAT!? Can Mitsukake heal it?  
  
Mitsukake: No.  
  
Tamahome: I can fix it!  
  
(Everybody turns to look at him)  
  
Tamahome: But if I fix it I need to do only one solo and one group song!  
  
Draconsis & Nuriko: *whisper* *whisper* *giggle*  
  
Draconsis: Okie Dokie. (Shoves Tamahome out) Go fix it NOW!!!!!  
  
------------  
  
Tasuki: (creeping around the kitchen with a crate)  
  
Draconsis: (pops in) TASUKI!  
  
Tasuki: *screech* What the [bleep] did ya do that for?! Trying to scare the [bleeping] life out of me?!  
  
Draconsis: (whacks him with a microphone) I may have changed the fic rating to PG but you're still not supposed to swear so much!  
  
Tasuki: *rub head* *mumble*  
  
Draconsis: What's in the crate?  
  
Tasuki: Ehehehe…betsuni, betsuni! *tries to creep off*  
  
Draconsis: *grabs his collar* It's sake right?  
  
Tasuki: No! It's….it's….er…  
  
Draconsis: *taps foot* I'm waiiiiiiting…  
  
Tasuki: Erm…It's ….ah…  
  
Draconsis: NURIKO!  
  
Nuriko: (Appears) Hai?  
  
Draconsis: (points to Tasuki and the crate)  
  
Nuriko: (rips the top off the crate) (hold up bottle) Coca-cola.  
  
Draconsis: 0 . 0 Tasuki tried bringing in coca-cola!? Tasuki, do you have a fever?  
  
Tasuki: No…  
  
Draconsis: Hmm…maybe you grew some brains overnight. Oh well, I'm off to see to other stuff. (leaves)  
  
Nuriko: (Whacks Tasuki over the head with the coke bottle) MORON! She nearly found out about the sake!!!  
  
(Nuriko proceeds to pull out many bottles of sake from the crate)  
  
---------------  
  
---Weird Akugi---  
  
Q: Will Chichiri get out of his kasa in the box wrapped very tightly with tape and wrapping paper in the box in the locked closet?  
  
Draconsis: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!  
  
(Draconsis is mobbed by all the Chichiri fans)  
  
~To Be Continued… 


	7. .::Chapter 7 – PARTY TIME!!!::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, would I?  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 7 – PARTY TIME!!!::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 6.00pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Draconsis: (Drags a blind folded Sansele in) *3 fingers* *2 fingers* *one finger*  
  
Seishi: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!  
  
Draconsis: (Removes blind fold)  
  
Sansele: *SCREECH*  
  
-----------  
  
Everyone now has a plate of Nuriko's yummy cooking and is wondering what to do…  
  
Draconsis: (switches on television)  
  
Sansele: Yay! Sakura Wars is on…  
  
Both of them start watching TV while the seishi start watching it too.  
  
(Advertisement break)  
  
Sansele: Where's Chichiri?  
  
Draconsis: He'll be along later…  
  
Nuriko: (Starts laughing for no apparent reason)  
  
Draconsis: (gives Nuriko death glare)  
  
Nuriko: (Continues laughing and falls off the back of the couch)  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
------------  
  
((BRRING BRRING)) ((BRRING BRRING))  
  
Draconsis: (picks up handphone) Moshi moshi? ……. Ah Miaka-chan! Yeah, Tamahome is here with me….  
  
Tamahome: (in the background) Miaka!  
  
Miaka: (on the phone) Tamahome!  
  
Tamahome: (in the background) Miaka!  
  
Miaka: (on the phone) Tamahome!  
  
Tamahome: (in the background) Miaka!  
  
Miaka: (on the phone) Tamahome!  
  
Tamahome: (in the background) Miaka!  
  
Miaka: (on the phone) Tamahome!  
  
Draconsis: (puts down phone) Nuriko, onegai.  
  
Nuriko: (wall angels Tamahome)  
  
Tasuki: *Laughing* (chokes on his food) (turns blue)  
  
Sansele: Should we help him?  
  
Draconsis: Hmmm….  
  
[Pause]  
  
Sansele & Draconsis: No. (turn around and continue watching anime)  
  
Nuriko: (Flicks Tasuki's nose) Gen-chan looks just like a blueberry…  
  
Tasuki: *Choke* *choke* (turns purple)  
  
Tamahome: Now he looks like a blackberry!  
  
Nuriko: No, he's the same colour as Ribena! (A/N: Blackcurrant drink…which is purple ^^)  
  
Mitsukake: (Elbows Tasuki in the back)  
  
Tasuki: *stops choking*  
  
Nuriko: Aw…you didn't have to do that…  
  
Tamahome: Yeah…I disliked him less when he was purple!  
  
Tasuki: Why didn't any of you guys [bleeping] help me when you [bleepity bleep bleep] people knew I was chocking?  
  
Nuriko: (Wall angels Tasuki) No excessive swearing.  
  
-------  
  
---Weird Akugi---  
  
Tasuki: *choke* (turns red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo and continues changing colours in that order)  
  
Tamahome: Hmmmmm….  
  
~~~  
  
Tamahome: LINE UP!!! LINE UP!!! SEE THE MAGICAL NEON LIGHT HUMAN!!! Only $10 a peek!!!! Line up!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
~To Be Continued 


	8. .::Chapter 8 – KARAOKE!!! ::.

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, you think I would write fanfictions?!  
  
Warning: Hotohori bashing at the last bit, slight hint of shonen-ai. Not that it's gonna happen!!! NO WAYYYYYY!!!!! SICKKKKKKKKOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!! I don't do those kinda fics!!!  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 8 – KARAOKE!!! ::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 7.30pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Sansele: Wahhh….This place looks just like the Konan throne room!  
  
Hotohori: (flicks back hair) But of course, of course. I redesigned this place myself.  
  
The karaoke room just happen to be Hotohori's present to Sansele…he redecorated it Konan style, with the throne platform as the stage, the super big background TV screen behind it as a backdrop for the singers. The area in front of the throne has used for a seating area, with tones of snacks on top of a table in the middle. There are also two dressing rooms on either side of the stage. Another big-screen TV is at the back of the hall, for the performers to read the lyrics.  
  
Tamahome: So who's going first?  
  
Everybody looks at everybody else.  
  
Chiriko: Draw lots.  
  
Chiriko and Mitsukake stand to the side letting out mushroom breaths as the other cautiously draw out lots.  
  
Tasuki: So who's the unfortunate sod?  
  
Sansele: This is unfair.  
  
Nuriko: Haha!!! Ele-chan has to go first!  
  
Sansele: *attempts to strangle Nuriko*  
  
Draconsis: (pries Sansele off Nuriko) Daijoubu…I'll go up with you! We can do a duet…  
  
(Draconsis and Sansele leave to discuss which song they'll sing and what they'll wear)  
  
  
  
**********KARAOKE NOTES**************  
  
All the songs sung are actual Fushigi Yuugi songs and can be downloaded via Audiogalaxy's satellite. Audio Galaxy is at www. audiogalaxy .com, don't put the spaces. Download the satellite, go back to the site and type in the keywords. All of the keywords. I'll provide them at the start of each song. Each seishi will sing their own songs, so as you read out the lyrics, you can also listen to the mp3s. It will seem as if you're really there and their singing. *smug look* I'm quite sure nobody's done a fic like this before. The singers are all assigned a letter, so when they're singing, that letter will be at the start of the stanza. English translations will be provided in brackets at the bottom of each stanza. Also those who have the songs already will notice that in between each stanzas for some songs there something spoken…and no website I know has translated those. So I will any-o-how translate them to fit in with my fic!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
(Evil laughter trails off as Draconsis realises she's acting like a lunatic)  
  
(On second thoughts, since when wasn't I a lunatic?)  
  
Evil Laughter continues….  
  
(A/N: Fushigi Yuugi songs have been shamelessly taken off animelyrics .com . The lyrics were contributed by Takayama Miyuki, so many thanks to whoever that is! ARIGATO GONZAIMASU!!!! *Bows 90 degrees*)  
  
*************************************  
  
Nuriko: Ne, Chiriko, You must make sure you tape this down!  
  
Chiriko: Hai, Nuriko. Where's Chichiri gone?  
  
Nuriko: (Starts laughing again)  
  
Tasuki: The cross-dresser has finally lost it.  
  
Tamahome: The cross-dresser never had it in the first place.  
  
Hotohori: What you two have just said has explained everything about Nuriko's manner to me. He is insane.  
  
Nuriko: Wahaha…how can you say that?  
  
Chiriko: (pats Nuriko on the back) Daijoubu, Nuriko-sama. I'm sure they meant it only as a joke.  
  
Nuriko: *sniff* Honto?  
  
Chiriko: Hai. If they didn't we could always send Draconsis-sama and Sansele-sama after them.  
  
Nuriko: *grin* I feel better already.  
  
Hotohori: I didn't mean that.  
  
Tamahome: Neither did I.  
  
Tasuki: Obake-chan is LYYYYYIIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!!!! I heard him tell Miaka that he would say only the truth at this party.  
  
Tamahome: That was only if we played truth or dare!  
  
Tasuki: I didn't hear that…  
  
Tamahome proceeds to chase Tasuki round and round the room…as to why Tamahome isn't charcoal now, Draconsis very wisely confiscated his tessen before the party.  
  
  
  
---Weird Akugi---  
  
Hotohori: What you two have just said has explained everything about Nuriko's manner to me. He is insane.  
  
Draconsis & Sansele: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT NURIKO-SAMA?! (They start chasing Hotohori around the room, Draconsis waving Tasuki's tessen while Sansele swings his sword at him.)  
  
Hotohori: Nuriko!!!  
  
Nuriko: (Flips ponytail back) *sniff* I don't understand how you can be so popular…you are so insensitive…and cruel…I shall warn all my female friends about you and your type! MORON! (Nuriko runs sniffling from the room)  
  
Mitsukake: Hotohori done a bad thing. (picks up feather duster) Hotohori needs to be punished.  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued 


	9. .::Chapter 9 – Futatsu no Kodou (Two Bea...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, you think I would write fanfictions?!  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 9 – Futatsu no Kodou (Two Beats)::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 8.00pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Draconsis and Sansele have conformed to the ancient tradition that girls take forever to dress…but they always look nice when they're done.  
  
~~~~  
  
Song: Futatsu no Kodou (Two Beats)  
  
Originally sung by: Amiboshi, Suboshi  
  
Keywords: Futatsu no Kodou/ Two Beats/Amiboshi/Suboshi  
  
Singers: Draconsis (D), Sansele (S)  
  
A/N: English has translation has been slightly modified to fit this scenario. As for those listening with the mp3, just make believe that it's two girls singing…^^  
  
~~~  
  
Draconsis and Sansele walk on stage, holding mikes, dressed in matching grey slack pants, and Draconsis wearing a blue OP Shirt, while Sansele wears a Red Quiksilver shirt. Both are wearing camel high-heeled sandals.  
  
  
  
(D) kusa no fue fuki   kaze ni nose  
  
mugi no umi   koe  
  
futasu no kodou   deau hi wa  
  
sakuya no   sadame  
  
The playing of a reed flute carries on the wind  
  
over the sea of wheat.  
  
Last night's destiny  
  
was to be the day that two beats meet.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(S) nagaki hi wo hitori sugoshi  
  
tomoshibi ni te wo kazasu  
  
haru wo matsu fuyu no you ni  
  
tagai no   kokoro wa  
  
Spending a long day alone,  
  
I spread my hand before the lamp.  
  
Each of our hearts  
  
is like winter that waits for spring.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(D & S) natsukashii sora no shita  
  
kusa ikire  
  
yuuhi no nagorimichi   saita  
  
hana no you  
  
kataranai kuchibiru ni  
  
fue wo ate  
  
Underneath the dear nostalgic sky  
  
The scent of grass  
  
The setting sun's farewell path bloomed,  
  
like a flower.  
  
I put a flute  
  
to lips that don't speak.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(D) tooku no kumo hedatsu   toki sae  
  
umeyou to  
  
Only time separates the distant clouds...  
  
Let's try to fill it with our friendship  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(S) kanaderu neiro   mizu wo uchi  
  
ai no mune   saku  
  
futatsu no kodou   hikiyoseru  
  
midareru   omoi  
  
The tone that plays hits the water,  
  
Symbolizing the friendship in my heart.  
  
The two beats draw near  
  
Disturbed thoughts which are the same  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(D) aoi fune futari nosete  
  
itamu kizu wakachiau  
  
fuan ya osoreru kimochi  
  
ai kara   mamotte  
  
Riding a ship of friendship together  
  
We share the same memories.  
  
Protecting our friendship from  
  
uneasiness and fear.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(S) yuudachi nikushimi mo dou ka  
  
aratte yo  
  
kage wo fumu komichi   aruita  
  
ano hi e  
  
Evening showers, please wash away  
  
hate as well.  
  
Stepping on shadows, I walked along the path  
  
to that day.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(D) tourou kawa ni nagashite  
  
oikaketa  
  
I chased after  
  
lanterns floating on the river.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(S) chiisa na itoshisa ni   afureta  
  
kishi ni tatsu  
  
Overfilled with friendship,  
  
I stand on the shore.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(D & S) natsukashii sora no shita  
  
kusa ikire  
  
yuuhi no nagorimichi   saita  
  
hana no you  
  
kataranai kuchibiru ni  
  
fue wo ate  
  
Underneath the dear nostalgic sky  
  
The scent of grass  
  
The setting sun's farewell path bloomed,  
  
like a flower.  
  
I put a flute  
  
to lips that don't speak.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(D & S)chiisa na itoshisa ni   afureta  
  
kishi ni tatsu  
  
Overfilled with friendship,  
  
We stand on the shore.  
  
----  
  
~~~  
  
All the seishi stare at the two loony fic authors.  
  
Tasuki: They can sing?!  
  
Draconsis and Sansele: (appear behind Tasuki and dump water onto him)  
  
Tasuki: Eep! Why'd you [bleeping] lunatics [bleepity bleep bleeping bleep] do that for?  
  
Draconsis: That was for insulting the combined genius-  
  
Sansele: -and good singing of  
  
Draconsis & Sansele: (Ta-Dah) (pose) The evil fic authors duo!  
  
Chiriko: This is going to make such an interesting home video.  
  
((BRRING))  
  
Draconsis: Moshi moshi? …….. ah, hai. ….. demo, we haven't finished taping yet. …… hai, you'll get it first. ……. 'kay. Ja!  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
Draconsis: That was AXN asia. They want this tape. (turns to Sansele) We'll be rich! We're gonna be on regional TV!!! *screech*  
  
(Draconsis and Sansele continue screeching for the next few minutes)  
  
-----------  
  
---Weird Akugi---  
  
Announcer: We have seen no sign of Chichiri for the last few chapters. Now we will view Draconsis's amazing X cam in Chichiri's kasa to see how he's doing.  
  
X-cam: Pile of bones with a wooden sorta background.  
  
Draconsis: Uh-oh.  
  
Sansele: (Tries to murder Draconsis)(Nobody stops her)  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued 


	10. .::Chapter 10 –Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga ...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
Sigh…do I have to do this? FY no belong to me sia. You tatao (understand in malay)?  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 10 –Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru (In My Universe, There is You)::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 8.20pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Tamahome: Now whose turn is it?  
  
Nuriko: Hotohori's!!!!! He can sing Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru!!! He sing that really well!!! All that practice when he was six really helped! C'mon c'mon!!!!  
  
Draconsis: Okay.  
  
All rest of the seishi look aghast. Except for the two evil authors.  
  
~~~~  
  
Song: Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru (In My Universe, There is You)  
  
Originally sung by: Hotohori  
  
Keywords: Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru/ In My Universe/ There is You/ Hotohori  
  
Singers: Hotohori (H)  
  
Backup: Nuriko (N)  
  
Double brackets connotes echo.  
  
{} Connotes stuff those not singing are doing  
  
~~~  
  
Hotohori appears in that brown suit he was wearing at Tamahome and Miaka's 'wedding' in either episode 51 or 52. Except that the jackets unbuttoned, and the white shirt inside is slightly open at the top, and there isn't any tie. (A/N: okay, Hotohori fans, start swooning now.) Nuriko wears a red (!) dress, with off the shoulder straps, and in red high heels.  
  
(Nuriko and Hotohori start doing something like the Tango…just a bit slower)  
  
{Tasuki: Looks aghast}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N)Ahhhhh…….  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhh………  
  
Ahhhhh…..ahhhhhhh…..ahhhhhhh….  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)tenkuu ni    hoshi wa matataki  
  
daichi ni wa hana ga saku  
  
soshite ima    boku no uchuu de  
  
kimi e no ai ga hikaru  
  
In the heavens, the stars are twinkling.  
  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
  
And now, in my universe,  
  
my love for you is shining.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(Nuriko and Hotohori dance somemore)  
  
{Retching sounds from Tamamhome and Tasuki}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)tomararanai  
  
tomerarenai  
  
itoshisa (N&H)wa  
  
iki wo suru you ni  
  
kakegaenakute  
  
It won't stop.  
  
It won't be stopped.  
  
Love,  
  
like breathing,  
  
is irreplacable.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)kimi no tame    boku ga aru nara  
  
umarete-kite yokatta  
  
unmei to    tatakai nagara  
  
setsunasa to ikite-yuku  
  
I'm glad I was born,  
  
because I exist for you.  
  
I live with pain  
  
as I fight with fate.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)tooku (N&H)temo  
  
(H)dare to itemo  
  
negau no (N&H)wa  
  
(H)tatta hitotsu dake  
  
(N&H)kimi no shiawase  
  
Even if you're far away,  
  
whoever you may be with,  
  
I have  
  
only one wish:  
  
your happiness.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(Hotohori spins Nuriko around)  
  
{Tasuki and Tamahome: *hold necks, cross eyes* *retching sound*}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)aoi sora no mukou  
  
(N&H)mimamoru hoshi ga aru  
  
(H)kimi e to   kagayaku  
  
omoi wa ((N) omoi wa)  
  
(N&H)eien  
  
Beyond the blue sky,  
  
are the stars that watch over you.  
  
My feelings that shine  
  
for you  
  
are eternal.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)dai no ji de    ten o aoi de  
  
sukoshi nemutta you da  
  
tokimeki ga    hayagane wo uchi  
  
hitori nigawarai suru  
  
Looking up at the heavens with my arms spread wide,  
  
like I'm a bit asleep,  
  
alone, I force a smile,  
  
my heart beating wildly.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)Tomaranai (N)ahhh  
  
(H)tomerarenai  
  
(N&H)koishisa de (N)ahh  
  
(H)kimi wo dakishimeru  
  
yume wo mite-ita  
  
It won't stop.  
  
It won't be stopped.  
  
Lovingly  
  
holding you.  
  
I saw it in my dreams.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
(N) Ahhhh…ahhh….  
  
{Draconsis & Sansele: *whacking Tamahome and Tasuki repeatedly for disturbing the show*}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)sora ni wa   hoshi-tachi  
  
daichi ni wa hana ga saite-iru  
  
(N&H)soshite boku no   (H)uchuu ni kimi ga ite ((N)soshite boku no   uchuu ni kimi ga ite )  
  
In the sky, there are stars.  
  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
  
And in my universe, there is you.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Draconsis: Some people just can't appreciate good music…}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)sora ni wa   hoshi-tachi  
  
daichi ni wa hana ga saite-iru  
  
soshite boku no   uchuu ni kimi ga ite  
  
In the sky, there are stars.  
  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
  
And in my universe, there is you  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N)((sora ni wa   hoshi-tachi  
  
daichi ni wa hana ga saite-iru  
  
soshite boku no   uchuu ni kimi ga ite))  
  
In the sky, there are stars.  
  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
  
And in my universe, there is you.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H)sora ni wa   hoshi-tachi  
  
daichi ni wa hana ga saite-iru  
  
soshite boku no   uchuu ni kimi ga ite  
  
In the sky, there are stars.  
  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
  
And in my universe, there is you.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N)((sora ni wa   hoshi-tachi  
  
daichi ni wa hana ga saite-iru  
  
soshite boku no   uchuu ni kimi ga ite))  
  
In the sky, there are stars.  
  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
  
And in my universe, there is you.  
  
~~~  
  
Chiriko: (swings camera to focus onto Tamahome and Tasuki)  
  
Tamahome: I though you were straight Hotohori! *gag*  
  
Tasuki: Apparently not! *gag*  
  
Draconsis: That was soooo beautiful…  
  
Sansele: *nod* So how shall we punish Tamahome and Tasuki?  
  
Draconsis: (handphone: beep beep) Miaka's number has been blocked from my phone.  
  
Sansele: And we'll shove Tasuki into the duck pond later.  
  
Draconsis: Okay.  
  
Sansele & Draconsis: *wiggle little fingers together*  
  
Nuriko: (appears in normal Nuriko clothes) (rolls up sleeves) *Drop punches Tamahome into the wall* *Drop punches Tasuki into a wall*  
  
Tamahome & Tasuki: *seriously injured (a bit…) *  
  
Nuriko: Hmph. Bakas.  
  
Hotohori: *reappears* How was I?  
  
Nuriko: You were great Hotohori-sama!  
  
Draconsis: Very convincing.  
  
Sansele: Very touching.  
  
Hotohori: I see our two wall decorations did not enjoy it. May I join the both of you later for a round of seishi torturing?  
  
Draconsis: Of course, of course…  
  
Sansele: No problem.  
  
Draconsis: (to Tamahome and Tasuki) By the way, you guys have just embarrassed yourselves on regional TV.  
  
Sansele: Maybe we should charge more…you don't see the both of them cooperating everyday…  
  
The two evil author continue to scheme and plot for Tamahome and Tasuki's demise…along with Chiriko, Hotohori and Nuriko's help.  
  
-----------  
  
---Weird Akugi---  
  
Ohayo na no da…  
  
This is Chichiri na no da. Sorry I didn't tell you before no da. I'm in Hawaii enjoying myself no da. The girls here are very, very pretty na no da. Maybe I'll renounce being a monk no da. But don't tell that to the ugly old lady yet na no da!  
  
XX  
  
Chichiri  
  
P.S: Fooled You all na no da! I'm not in my kasa (haha) no da.  
  
-------------------  
  
~To Be Continued 


	11. .::Chapter 11 – Ai to Iu Na no Tatakai n...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
FY no belong to me sia. Wakata desu ne?  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 11 – Ai to Iu Na no Tatakai ni(Into the Battle Called Love)::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 8.40pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Mitsukake: So who's next?  
  
Draconsis: I say we punish a certain seishi because he interrupted the nice song the last time around…  
  
Sansele: Being deprived of Miaka is not much of a punishment, is it?  
  
Draconsis: *clap* *clap*  
  
Nuriko: (Drags Tamahome off)  
  
Draconsis: Poor Tamahome. He didn't realise that if the machine wasn't working he couldn't have sung anything.  
  
Sansele: It must be all that being around with Miaka.  
  
Draconsis: Maybe.  
  
~~~~  
  
Song: Ai to Iu Na no Tatakai ni(Into the Battle Called Love)  
  
Originally sung by: Tamahome  
  
Keywords: Ai to Iu Na no Tatakai ni/Into the Battle Called Love/Tamahome  
  
  
  
Singers: Tamahome (T)  
  
Backup: Hotohori (H), Tasuki (Ts)  
  
  
  
Double brackets connotes echo.  
  
{} Connotes stuff those not occur in the song  
  
~~~~  
  
Tamahome appears wearing a red tee-shirt and faded jeans. Hotohori and Tasuki both have on a black tees and dark blue jeans.  
  
{Tasuki: How'd I end up doing backup?}  
  
{Draconsis: You insulted Nuri-chan and Hoto-chan}  
  
{Hotohori: And I will try my best to trip Tamahome while onstage.}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(T)Now    moete-iru    kokoro ga  
  
honoo wo    agete  
  
Cry    inochi ga    sakebu yo  
  
ikite-iru    ore wa  
  
Now   my heart is burning,  
  
billowing flames.  
  
Cry   My life shouts:  
  
I am alive.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
And now    kikoeru    arashi mo  
  
koete'ku    kodou  
  
Fly    kono te ni    todoku yo  
  
kiseki mo    ima wa  
  
And now   I can hear my heartbeat  
  
surpassing even the storm.  
  
Fly   With these hands, I can reach  
  
even miracles right now.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H&Ts) Ahhhhhhh (twirl around and try to kick Tamahome)  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(T)tatta hitori de  
  
kurashite kita yo  
  
yokubou dake ga  
  
chikara no machi ni  
  
I've been making a living  
  
on my own,  
  
in a town where ambition  
  
is the only power.   
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
massugu ashita  
  
mitsumeru hitomi  
  
sono kagayaki ni  
  
utareru hi made  
  
My eyes gazing straight ahead  
  
to the future,  
  
to the day  
  
I'm struck by that brilliance.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H&Ts)fuu-chuu-hyou mu-ji-kuu-shou (The microphones are thrown at Tamahome. Miraculously, they bounce back to their owners.)  
  
(T)dakishimeteta yo  
  
(H&Ts)fuu-chuu-hyou mu-ji-kuu-shou  
  
(T)subete wasurete sono shunkan  
  
tatakai wa   hajimatte'ta no sa  
  
Wind drifts in space. Dreams fly across dimensions  
  
I embraced you...  
  
Wind drifts in space. Dreams fly across dimensions  
  
...forgeting everything.   That moment,  
  
the battle   had begun.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(T)Now    moete-iru    kokoro ga  
  
honoo wo    agete  
  
Cry    inochi ga    sakebu yo  
  
ikite-iru    ore wa  
  
Now   my heart is burning,  
  
billowing flames.  
  
Cry   My life shouts:  
  
I am alive.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
jiji no kotoba wo  
  
omoidashite'ta  
  
subete nakushita  
  
kodoku na hibi mo  
  
I've remembered  
  
my father's words,  
  
even in those lonely days  
  
when everything was lost.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
otoko no mune wa  
  
itoshii hito no  
  
tate ni naru mono  
  
sore dake de ii  
  
"If the heart of a man  
  
can become a shield  
  
for his beloved,  
  
that alone is enough."  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(H&Ts) fuu-chuu-hyou mu-ji-kuu-shou  
  
(T)mamorasete kure...  
  
(H&Ts) fuu-chuu-hyou mu-ji-kuu-shou  
  
(T)namida wo fuite ai to iu na no  
  
tatakai ni   hashiri dasasete  
  
(Wind drifts in space. Dreams fly across dimensions.)  
  
I'll come to protect you...  
  
(Wind drifts in space. Dreams fly across dimensions.)  
  
...and wipe away your tears, running into  
  
the battle called love.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
And now    kikoeru    arashi mo  
  
koete'ku    kodou  
  
Fly    kono te ni    todoku yo  
  
kiseki mo    ima wa  
  
And now   I can hear my heartbeat  
  
surpassing even the storm.  
  
Fly   With these hands, I can reach  
  
even miracles right now.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Tasuki: What kinda [bleepity bleep] sappy song is this?! Good grief…how the [bleep] does Obake-chan sing this kinda stuff!?}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
Now    moete-iru    kokoro ga  
  
honoo wo    agete  
  
Cry    inochi ga    sakebu yo  
  
ikite-iru    ore wa  
  
Now   my heart is burning,  
  
billowing flames.  
  
Cry   My life shouts:  
  
I am alive.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
And now    kikoeru    arashi mo  
  
koete'ku    kodou  
  
Fly    kono te ni    todoku yo  
  
kiseki mo    ima wa  
  
And now   I can hear my heartbeat  
  
surpassing even the storm.  
  
Fly   With these hands, I can reach  
  
even miracles right now.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
Now    moete-iru    kokoro ga  
  
honoo wo    agete  
  
Cry    inochi ga    sakebu yo  
  
ikite-iru    ore wa  
  
Now   my heart is burning,  
  
billowing flames.  
  
Cry   My life shouts:  
  
I am alive.  
  
  
  
{Tasuki and Hotohori finally succeed in tripping Tamahome.}  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chiriko: Miaka-sama is gonna love seeing this…  
  
Draconsis's handphone: beep beeep  
  
Sansele: Not again!  
  
Draconsis: *sigh* Moshi moshi. …... Yui-chan! … Hai … Of course. I'm only making eight copies of the tape, one for Sansele, one for me, one for you, one for Miaka. The rest was going to send out to TV stations. ………. Oh. Um…Fox kids in the USA, A TV broadcasting station in Tokyo, AXN asia, and Mediacorp channel 5. …… Yup. All on prime time TV. ……… okie. Ja.  
  
Tamahome: (rushes out) I didn't get to speak to Miaka!  
  
Sansele: That was not Miaka you moron. That was Yui!  
  
Tamahome: Oh. Nevermind. My love shall traverse through space!!! Even if I call her name out here, Miaka shall her me! Mia---  
  
((THUD))  
  
Sansele: Poor microphone.  
  
Tasuki: (Staggers out.) Much better.  
  
Draconsis: Have you been drinking?  
  
Tasuki: *hic* No.  
  
Nuriko: (drags Tasuki aside) (grabs his collar and lifts him off the ground) Where did you hide the sake?  
  
Tasuki: *hic* In the dressing room.  
  
Nuriko: How much did you just drink?  
  
Tasuki: I think about a bottle or so…  
  
Nuriko: IDIOT! That stuff was highly concentrated with alcohol.  
  
Tasuki: *hic* *hic* Sho?  
  
Nuriko: (drops tasuki) No-brainer.  
  
---------------------  
  
~To Be Continued 


	12. .::Chapter 12 – Ochanoko Saisai Hengen J...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]  
  
[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]  
  
By: Draconsis  
  
It's 11.58pm my time…I'm tired…guess it was stupid of me to think I could finish the fic from chap5 to the end in one day huh? I even missed dinner. But hey, I broke my number of fics per day record, another chapter will break my most number of chapters per story record, and this is the 1st totally dedicated fic I've ever done…maybe I'll go to sleep after this chapter…Mmmm…nice soft beddy beddy…and Tasuki laser printer self printed wallposter…air-con…*slaps self*…what am I saying?! Oh yeah. Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yuu Watase. Me no own FY. You sue me also broke from buying the X book 2, NGE book 4, Young Guns book 4, and Love Hina 1-3. All of them in English. So me broke. You sue also get nothing. Haha.  
  
A/N: I gave up at 12.27pm and went to sleep.  
  
A/N #2: I resumed the next day after 1 can of coca-cola heaven and earth mandarin orange tea, chin cao drink sinking in sugar…um…honey, and 3 cups of pepsi for breakfast. In other words, I'm on a sugar high. HAHAHA.  
  
A/N #3: What I actually did was to read fanfics on FFN. Now it's Saturday night. And my parents are in KL!!!! And I just finished the rest of the 1.5L pepsi bottle!!!!!  
  
A/N #4: I must stop writing crap.  
  
  
  
WARNING: Chichiri OOC, Chichiri bashing, Chichiri drunk…basically torturing the poor fellow…  
  
  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 12 – Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai (It's a Piece of Cake to Change My Appearance)::.  
  
  
  
  
  
-[Thursday 8.55pm, 28th March 2002]-  
  
Sansele: *Grabs Draconsis* Where the [bleep] is Chichiri?  
  
Draconsis: Ehehe…Not here?  
  
Sansele: I can see that you moron! Now where is he before I throw you over the parapet the next time we're in school?  
  
Draconsis: Ahhh…somewhere on the planet Earth?  
  
Sansele: *death glare* Wrong answer…  
  
((BISH)) ((BANG)) ((SLAM)) ((THUD)) ((POW))  
  
Nuriko: (appears and saves Draconsis) We're going to get Chichiri right now, kay? (Lugs a seriously injured Draconsis off)  
  
---------------  
  
Draconsis: Nuriko, where's the closet key?  
  
Nuriko: Who needs a key? (Opens closet doors by force) Ta-Dah!  
  
Draconsis: (Grabs the box) C'mon, lets go before Sansele kills me.  
  
Nuriko: What's wrong with Sansele trying to kill you?  
  
Draconsis: -_-;;;  
  
---------  
  
Draconsis and Nuriko are in the dressing room…  
  
Nuriko: How do we know the Seiryu charm is gonna work?  
  
Draconsis: It has to. If not I'll torture them in my other fics.  
  
Nuriko: *taps kasa* Yo Chichiri! Ne, are you still alive in there?  
  
((Music starts playing outside))  
  
Draconsis: *throws kasa out onto center stage* LET'S GO ALREADY!!!!  
  
Nuriko: But I want a grand entra— (is shoved out)  
  
~~~~  
  
Song: Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai (It's a Piece of Cake to Change My Appearance)  
  
Originally sung by: Chichiri (Duh.)  
  
Keywords: Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai/It's a Piece of Cake to Change My Appearance/Chichiri  
  
  
  
Singer: Chichiri (C)  
  
Backup: Nuriko (N), Draconsis (D)  
  
  
  
Double brackets connotes echo.  
  
{} Connotes stuff those not occur in the song  
  
~~~~  
  
Chichiri pops out of his kasa…wearing…what he normally wears ^^. Nuriko and Draconsis are in white tees with dark blue jeans and wearing dark blue jackets.  
  
(A/N: I leave it up to your imagination to think up snazzy dance moves for the poor guy…)  
  
{Chichiri: *blink* *blink*}  
  
{Draconsis: (hands him mike) (points to lyrics screen at the back) SING!!!!!}  
  
(C)Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ah!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Sansele: *o* }  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)Oh yeah!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C) (N&D): Oh yeah!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Tamahome: Is that a Chichiri impersonator?}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)daiichi no NIKIBI kazan wo kusugutte  
  
namida wo tameta mizuumi ni tobikomu  
  
chikyuu wa    asobiba de manabiya da-  
  
dakara tanoshiku yarou!  
  
Tickling the volcanoes that pimple the earth  
  
I dive into the lake of tears  
  
The Earth is both a playground and a school.  
  
So let's have some fun!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Tasuki: Why the [bleepity bleep] are the cross-dresser and a loony fic author up on stage again?}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)fuuin sareta kioku no futa wo ake  
  
hitorihitori ga saikyou ni naru no da  
  
hadou wo    takametara ki wo okuru  
  
ai wa kekkai na no da  
  
Opening the box of sealed memories,  
  
one by one, each becomes the strongest no da.  
  
If the waves get too high, I'll send my ki.  
  
Love is a protecting barrier na no da.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Mitsukake: We need to search Draconsis's and Nuriko's rooms later to see if they have anymore of the ecstasy they fed to Chichiri.}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)egao no shita ni  
  
(C)(N&D)kakurete'ru sugao datte aru kedo  
  
(C)MAJI ni naru yori  
  
waratte'ru   (N&D) (waratte'ru)  
  
(C)odokete'ru   (N&D) (odokete'ru)  
  
My trues self lies hidden  
  
under my smiling face, but  
  
Instead of being serious,  
  
I'm laughing (laughing)  
  
and fooling around (fooling around)  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Chiriko: Chichiri-sama is being a very bad role model.}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)(N&D)ochanoko    (C)saisai hengen jizai (N&D)Oh yeah!  
  
(C)oira wa    minna no ichibu de zenbu  
  
(N&D)Suzaku/    (C)no miko wo mamoru tame no   (C) (N&D)shichi se-i-shi  
  
(N&D)ochanoko    (C)saisai hengen jizai (N&D)oh yeah!/  
  
(C)ikai e    tsujiru kasa wo kabutte  
  
(N&D)DA- DA DA DA  
  
(C)teki mo mikata mo asobi nakama NA NO DA!  
  
It's a piece of cake to change my appearance  
  
I am both one part and all of everyone.  
  
Seven seishi to protect Suzaku no miko.  
  
It's a piece of cake to change my appearance  
  
Wearing my kasa that can transport me to another world.  
  
DA- DA DA DA  
  
Enemies and allies are both my playmates NA NO DA!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental break]  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)I'm feeling thirsty from all this singing no da!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Seishi: *sweatdrop*}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N&D): Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)Taikyoku-zan de denju sareta chikara  
  
ikashi kiranakya otoko ga sutaru no da  
  
kokoro ga    kuu ni nareba naru hodo  
  
oira shinshutsu kibotsu  
  
If I don't use the power taught to me on Mt. Taikyoku,  
  
I'd be of no use.  
  
If my heart is empty, of course,  
  
I turn up in unexpected places at unexpected times.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Hotohori: I don't believe I ever asked him to help me make decisions for Konan…}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)kyou mo kyou tote  
  
(N&D)tsurizaoto kasa wo motte mimawari  
  
(C)tsukazu hanarezu  
  
(C)kizukatte   (N&D) (kizukatte)  
  
(C)mimamotte   (N&D) (mimamotte)  
  
Every day  
  
I walk around with my fishing hat  
  
indecisively,  
  
Watching over you (Watching over you)  
  
Without being noticed (Without being noticed)  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Seishi: (shut up as Sansele looks as if she may murder them)}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C) (N&D)ochanoko    (C)saisai hengen jizai  
  
(C) (N&D)mi-inna mo    (C)oira no ichibu de zenbu  
  
(C) (N&D)ishiki    (C)wo hitotsu ni tsunagereba   (N&D)TEREPASHI!  
  
(C) (N&D)ochanoko    (C)saisai hengen jizai  
  
denjiha mo    ICHI ka BACHI ka de sawaide'ru  
  
(N&D)ZA- ZA ZA ZA  
  
(C)minna matomete mendou miru NA NO DA! (N&D)oh yeah!  
  
It's a piece of cake to change my appearance  
  
Everyone is both a part and all of me.  
  
When our consciousnesses are linked, it's TELE-PATHY-II!  
  
It's a piece of cake to change my appearance  
  
The electromagnetic waves are clamoring; it's do or die.  
  
ZA- ZA ZA ZA  
  
Everyone look after each other NA NO DA!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental break]  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)This is just like being a superstar on stage no da!!!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N&D)Oh yeah!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Tasuki: Another [bleeping] lunatic.}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)hitori ga suki datta  
  
(N&D)kiraku ga suki data  
  
(C)demo minna ni aete  
  
kokoro (N&D)wa hajimete yorokonda!  
  
I liked being alone  
  
I liked being at ease  
  
But when I met everyone,  
  
for the first time, my heart was filled with joy!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
[Instrumental break]  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C) This is a piece of cake no da!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N&D)Oh yeah!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
{Tasuki: *being strangled by Sansele*}  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(N&D)Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
(C)(N&D)ochanoko    (C)saisai hengen jizai (N&D)oh yeah!  
  
(C)oira wa    minna no ichibu de zenbu  
  
(N&D)Suzaku    (C)no miko wo mamoru tame no   (N&D)shichi se-i-shi  
  
(C)(N&D)ochanoko    (C)saisai hengen jizai  
  
ikai e    tsujiru kasa wo kabutte  
  
(C)(N&D)DA- DA DA DA  
  
(C)teki mo mikata mo asobi (N&D)nakama (C)NA NO DA!  
  
It's a piece of cake to change my appearance  
  
I am both one part and all of everyone.  
  
Seven seishi to protect Suzaku no miko.  
  
It's a piece of cake to change my appearance  
  
Wearing my kasa that can transport me to another world.  
  
DA- DA DA DA  
  
Enemies and allies are both my playmates NA NO DA!  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
Chichiri and backup walk offstage to much applause…because of Sansele's infamous death threats.  
  
--------------  
  
Back in the dressing room…  
  
Chichiri: What happened no da?  
  
Draconsis: (innocent smile) What'cha mean?  
  
Chichiri: How did I get out on stage no da?  
  
Nuriko: You teleported out from your kasa. After we shoved your kasa out on stage, and after you hid in the kitchen so that Sansele wouldn't see you before you big debut. (A/N: This is a very well planned out story meant to fool Chichiri.)  
  
Chichiri: Honto na no da?  
  
Draconsis: Did you hit your head in the kasa?  
  
Chichiri: No… Not that I can remember no da.  
  
Sansele: (yells from outside) ENCORE!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: *shoves Chichiri off* Go get changed. The other seishi are waiting.  
  
Chichiri: Why is Sansele here na no da?  
  
Draconsis: It's her birthday, remember?  
  
Chichiri: No, na no da.  
  
Nuriko: You really must have hit you head in the kasa.  
  
Chichiri: Oh well na no da. I'll go get changed no da.  
  
(Chichiri leaves)  
  
Nuriko: How on Konan did you get him to sing so easily?  
  
Draconsis: I put another Nakago charm in his kasa. It makes him want to sing and sing and sing.  
  
Nuriko: Ohhhhh….Ne, you would have thought he would be more self-conscious though…  
  
Draconsis: I soaked his kasa in sake the night before.  
  
Nuriko: You WHAT!?  
  
Draconsis: I soaked his kasa in sake the night before.  
  
Nuriko: And he's been trapped in an alcohol soaked kasa all this while…  
  
Draconsis: Yup.  
  
------------  
  
(Evil laughter can be heard from one dressing room. More specifically, the one Nuriko and Draconsis are in.)  
  
Tasuki: What the [bleep] do they find so funny?  
  
Hotohori: It's embarrassing, not funny.  
  
Mitsukake: *shoves Tama-neko under the couch* Go check if Chichiri is there. Or the ecstasy they fed him.  
  
Tamahome: Wonder how much they paid for the impersonator…  
  
Chiriko: My young and developing brain is not supposed to take such shocks…  
  
Sansele: *cracks knuckles* *evil, murderous look*  
  
Seishi: Oh dear.  
  
-------------  
  
Draconsis: Whuz all the screaming outside?  
  
Nuriko: Sounds like someone trying to skin a seishi.  
  
Draconsis & Nuriko: *look at each other* *shrugg*  
  
-------------  
  
~To Be Continued… 


	13. .:: Chapter 13 – Ka Chou Fuu Getsu (Flow...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]

[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]

By: Draconsis

Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi…Oh Miss Watase!!!!!! My birthday is on 19th August!!!! Could I have Tasuki?

A/N:     All of you must be asking why I took so long to write this…well….for the past two weeks I've had two competitions in which I represented my school at a national level. Yeah, I'm smart. And pigs fly over the moon. Oh, wait. That was the cow flies over the moon. See? I can't even get my nursery rhymes right…

A/N #2:   Results for Micromouse competition: 3rd in preliminaries, 7th in finals…so sad…no trophy…mouse named Prophecy for the kaypoh (curious) people.

A/N #3:   **WE GOT 1ST FOR ODYSSEY OF THE MIND!!!!!!         1ST!!!!         FIRST!!!           GOLD!!!        BEST!!!         EVERYONE IS BELOW US!!!            BEST IN SINGAPORE, JB, AND SOME SAY BATAM!**      ….   Well, actually we got 1st for division 2, problem 2- Omer's Earthly Adventure. But heck, it's still a **=GOLD TROPHY=**!!!!!!!!! We **–WHACKED-** dead ACS(i) which had for a longggggg time been the champs in all things Odyssey of the Mind… Fine, I'll say my school…    **NANYANG GIRLS' HIGH**!!!!!!    Yes! The 3rd school from the top in Singapore in exam results!!! (NOT the Chinese high. God _forbid_. )  ALL NY-ers watch me get my trophy…sometime soon. The stupid teaches want the trophy to do something to it**…       GOLD TROPHY!!!!          NATIONAL CHAMP!!!!!!           WORLD FINALS IN COLORADO, AMERICA, HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**      (Aren't I lucky??? But my cousin took home 2 gold trophies…I'm gonna kill him. Stupid nut from ACS…my cousin, not ACS. ) P.S: My 20-something female coach (Miss Lydia Teo for the kaypoh peeps) likes ACS boys…weird teacher. Any body can tell me who hypnotised her on the way into ACS independent? 

A/N #4: HOW COME ACS(I) HAS AIR-CONED CLASSROOMS!? No fair… *pout*

A/N #5: *looks up* Opps… I did it again. 

**WARNING**: Chichiri OOC, Chichiri bashing, Chichiri drunk…basically torturing the poor fellow…oh, and sake. Lots of it.  And a karaoke machine. And two evil fic authors.  Insanity. And the list goes on and on…

**.:: Chapter 13 – Ka Chou Fuu Getsu (Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon) ::.**

-[Thursday 9.10pm, 28th March 2002]-

On stage…

Sansele: Draconsis…

Draconsis: Hmm?

Sansele: What did you do to Chichiri?

Draconsis: (innocent smile) Nothing. *Crosses fingers behind back*

Sansele: I'm keeping my eyes on you…

Draconsis: You might want to keep them on the lyrics though…you are singing in this song...

Sansele: So?! I'M SINGING WITH CHICHIRI!!!!!!

Draconsis: Calm down…

Sansele: Have you ever seen me calm when Chichiri is around?

Draconsis: No…

Sansele: Exactly, my dear cheesecake.

Draconsis: Strawberry shortcake!

Sansele: Chocolate muffin!

Draconsis: Brownie!

Sansele: Black forest cake!

Draconsis: Durian puff!

Sansele: WHAT!? *strangles Draconsis*

Nuriko: (pulls them apart) That's enough. We're starting!

~~~~
    
    Song: Ka Chou Fuu Getsu (Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon)
    
    Originally sung by: Chichiri (Duh.)
    
    Keywords: Ka Chou Fuu Getsu/Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon/Chichiri

English lyrics in italics.

Singer: Chichiri (C)

Backup: Nuriko (N), Draconsis (D), Sansele (S)

Double brackets connotes echo.

{  } Connotes stuff those not occur in the song

~~~~

Chichiri steps back out onstage… wearing…NOTHING!!!!!! Joking…^^;;; Lets just say he's 100/10 of the swoon-o-meter. Especially for Sansele…*smirk*

**N,D&S**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh aahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhh…
    
    (**C**) hana no saku sekai ni
    
    inochi miru you ni
    
    tori ga tobu   shunkan
    
    jiyuu wo kanjiru
    
        _In a world where flowers bloom,_
    
    _    as if watching life,_
    
    _    the moment a bird takes flight,_
    
    _    I feel free._
    
    {Sansele: *u* 3 3 3}
    
    (**C**) kaze ni mimi wo sumaseba
    
    toki ga arawarete
    
    tsuki wo miru kokoro ni
    
    seija ku ga oriru
    
        _If you listen closely to the wind,_
    
    _    time will appear, and_
    
    _    to the heart that gazes at the moon,_
    
    _    will befall tranquility._
    
    {Sansele: *swoon*}
    
    (**N,D&S**)mune no
    
    (**C**)oku ni wa
    
    itai rekishi ga aru
    
    (**N,D&S**)ima mo
    
    (**C**)uzuite
    
    (**N,D&S**)tokidoki KIRAMEKU
    
        _Deep within_
    
    _    my heart,_
    
    _    there is a painful past._
    
    _    Even now,_
    
    _    it aches,_
    
    _    and once in a while, it sparkles._
    
    {Sansele: *happy sigh*}
    
    (**C**)kanashimi no kawa wo koete
    
    (**N,D&S**)oira wa suishou ni naru
    
    (**C**)tamashii no dendoutai ni
    
    (**N,D&S**)kibou wo toosu no da
    
    _    Crossing over the river of sadness,_
    
    _    I become a crystal._
    
    _    Pass hope through_
    
    _    the link of souls no da._
    
    {Draconsis: (in sign language)Mitsukake, do you have any sedatives? We might need them for ele-chan later…}
    
    **N,D&S**: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……
    
    (**C**)ten no chichi miagete
    
    akogare wo idaki
    
    chi no ha-ha ni amaete
    
    hagukumarete-iru
    
        _Look up towards Father Sky,_
    
    _    and embrace the yearning,_
    
    _    depending on Mother Earth,_
    
    _    and being brought up by her._
    
    {Sansele: (has used her mighty-fic-author-powers-that-be to somehow get a hammer and is chasing Draconsis around the stage with it.)
    
    (**C**)hito wa hito-ri ja nakute
    
    tsuranaru inochi de
    
    ai ga aru kara koso
    
    ikite-yukeru no da
    
        _People aren't really alone._
    
    _    We can live on_
    
    _    because of the love_
    
    _    that stretches throughout all life no da._
    
    {Draconsis: (gives Nuriko a look that plainly says "HELP!!!!"}
    
    (**N,D&S**)migi no
    
    (**C**)hiza ni wa
    
    shichi seishi no shirushi
    
    (**N,D&S**) waza wo
    
    (**C**)kiwamete
    
    chikara takuwaeru 
    
    _    On my right_
    
    _    knee, there is a_
    
    _    shichiseishi symbol,_
    
    _    mastering_
    
    _    my techniques,_
    
    _    and storing my power._
    
    {Nuriko: (in sign language) You asked for it.}
    
    (**C**)yorokobi no yama wo nobori
    
    (**N,D&S**)oira wa toumei ni naru
    
    (**C**)ENAJI- wa jiyuujizai
    
    ishiki shidai na no da
    
        _Climbing the mountain of happiness,_
    
    _    I become invisible._
    
    _    Energy is dependent on_
    
    _    a free consciousness na no da._
    
    **[Instrumental]**
    
    {Chichiri: *oblivious*}
    
    (**C**)kanashimi no kawa wo koete
    
    (**N,D&S**)oira wa suishou ni naru
    
    tamashii no dendoutai ni
    
    (**N,D&S**)kibou wo toosu no da
    
    _    Crossing over the river of sadness,_
    
    _    I become a crystal._
    
    _    Pass hope through_
    
    _    the link of souls no da._
    
    ----------------------------
    
    Chichiri: Awright! Let's do this one next!!!!
    
    Tasuki: OKAY!!!!!!!! *hic*
    
    Sober Seishi: =Stare=
    
    Draconsis: Nuriko…your breath smells funny…
    
    Nuriko: *hic* It does?
    
    Draconsis: Where's the sake?
    
    Nuriko: *hic* *hic* What Sa-*hic*-ke?
    
    Draconsis: -_-;;;
    
    Nuriko: But we can use it for ###################.
    
    Draconsis: HEY! Good idea! Whatcha think Ele-chan?
    
    Sansele: =Spaced out=
    
    Mitsukake: *mumble* Drugging poor Chichiri…
    
    Chiriko: Mummy……….
    
    Tamahome: Draconsis, can I use the phone?
    
    Draconsis: NO!
    
    Tamahome: But…
    
    Tasuki: **REKKA SHINEN!!!**
    
    Draconsis: My hero! *Rushes over to him*
    
    Tasuki: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! *leaps onto a couch* Not another rabid fangirl!!!
    
    Nuriko: Draconsis-chan….
    
    Draconsis: Hmmh?
    
    Nuriko: This is a PG fic, remember?
    
    Draconsis: Dang.
    
    ------------------
    
    =Weird Akugi=
    
    Chichiri: Hana no saku sekai ni…
    
    Sansele: *grabs Chichiri and kisses him _on the lips_*
    
    The rest: =**GAWP**=
    
    -----------------
    
    ^Now you cannot bother me Sansele! **REVENGE** for your tea party fic! But wait…this is only round one…

~To Be Continued…


	14. .:: Chapter 14 – Mecha HAJIkete GATTSU T...

[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]

[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]

By: Draconsis

Yuu Watase X idea = Fushigi Yuugi. So, therefore, Fushigi Yuugi = Yuu Watase X Idea. Thus Fushigi Yuugi - Yuu Watase. Fushigi Yuugi + Draconsis = Draconsis getting sued. 

Therefore, Draconsis - No own Fushigi Yuugi. Geddit?

A/N: Some nice person added **ME** to his or her fave authors' list!!!!  *sob* I'm so happy! Um…could that nice person also tell me who you are?  ^_^  I'll go and read all your stories! And review! And I'll do that to anyone else who adds me… *prods Sansele* Ne, I wrote a fic just for you…and I'm _not_ on your list!? *affronted* Maybe I should dedicate this fic to someone else…

A/N #2: Thanks to all my OM team mates humming 'at the beginning' from Anastasia, I downloaded the song, them WASTED my cd-rama $20 redemption card on the vcd…-_-;;;. Mien gott. I'm 14 and I'm watching a cartoon. Correction. I _bought_ a cartoon vcd. But who cares. It's a nice movie. And I love the song!!!!!!! *starts singing* Life is a road and I wanna keep going…love is a river and I wanna keep flowing…life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey…….

A/N #3: I'll be there when the world stop turning…I'll be there when the storm is through…in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with youuuuuuuuu……… *cough* okay….i'll stop singing ^_^. 

A/N #4:  You know when you put * and * on the ends of a word in ms word it'll turn the word or sentence bold? Anyone know how to do that for italics?

A/N #5: Anyone else hold the title 'queen of lengthy author notes' yet?

A/N #6: CHAPTS/FIC record! More than 12!!!!!!!!! Woo hoo!!!
    
    **.:: Chapter 14 – Mecha HAJIkete GATTSU Tobashite (Fired Up and Shooting Guts) ::.**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****

-[Thursday 9.25pm, 28th March 2002]-
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    Draconsis: Why are the bishonen all going to the changing room?
    
    Sansele: *flips through karaoke catalogue* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!
    
    Draconsis: *falls off couch in shock* Who got murdered?
    
    Sansele: *whacks Draconsis with the catalogue* They're finally doing the THTC song!!!!! YAY!!
    
    Draconsis: -_-;;;;;; No need to get a heart attack ele-chan…
    
    Sansele: CHOY! [1] *whacks Draconsis again*
    
    Draconsis: All that violence will give you high blood pressure…
    
    Sansele: *murderous look*
    
    ((BISH)) ((BANG)) ((KA-POW))
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Song: Mecha HAJIkete GATTSU Tobashite (Fired Up and Shooting Guts)
    
    Originally sung by: Tasuki, Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri. THTC. Geddit?
    
    Keywords: Mecha HAJIkete GATTSU Tobashite/Fired Up and Shooting Guts/THTC

English lyrics in italics.

Singer: Tasuki (T) Hotohori (H) Tamahome (Ta) Chichiri (C)

Double brackets connotes echo.

{  } Connotes stuff those not occur in the song

~~~~
    
    All the guys appear on stage dressed in black leather jackets, with white shirts and camel cargo pants…..*drool*….*wipes drool off face*. Wipe it off yours as well!
    
    Tasuki: WE ARE! TH and TC! KINGS OF THE KARAOKE MACHINE!
    
    {Draconsis: *prods Chiriko* you must tape this down!}
    
    {Chiriko: Hai, hai, Draconsis-sama!}
    
    Chichiri: Tasuki, the song is starting already no da! *Pinches him*
    
    {Sansele: (has gone all starry-eyed again)}
    
    **(all)**metcha HAJIkete GATTSU tobashite
    
    yaru tokya yaru sonna mon sa!   
    
        _Really fired up and shooting guts!_
    
    _    When it's time to do, we do it. That's how it is!_
    
    Hotohori: I shall go first since I'm the emperor!
    
    {Nuriko: *U*}
    
    Tasuki: No! All you old geezers should let me go first!
    
    {Tasuki: (Is given death glares from Hotohori, Tamahome and Chichiri…who aren't _that_ old)}
    
    Hotohori: Buncha morons…
    
    Chichiri: Since you're the emperor, you should let somebody else go first no da!
    
    Hotohori: *twitch* WHAT!? You dare defy the emperor…
    
    Tamahome: Guys, quit arguing! *grabs mike before anyone can stop him*
    
    **(Ta)**ikiterya ya na koto datte
    
    yama hodo aru kedo
    
    nigetari kakuretesumu wake ja nai shi
    
    **(H)**MAINASU kowagatte cha
    
    katamatte ugokenai
    
    sore ijou no Pa-la-su A-lu-pha ni surya ii
    
    _    **(Ta)**There are a lot of bad things_
    
    _    in my life, but_
    
    _    that's no reason to run away from and hide myself._
    
    _    **(H)**If I were afraid of the minuses,_
    
    _    I'd freeze, unable to move._
    
    _    So I'll make it into an asset._
    
    {Hotohori: (trips Tamahome with the microphone cord)}
    
    **(H&C)**ashita harete mo ima wa ame
    
    MERIHARI ni gutto kuru 
    
    **(T&Ta)**KEGA wa taenai kegarenai
    
    utaretsuyoi YATSURA
    
    _    **(H&C)**It might be clear tomorrow, but it's raining now._
    
    _    Such balance really gets to us. _
    
    _    **(T&Ta)**We're tough guys_
    
    _    with unbearably innocent wounds._
    
    {Draconsis: Tasuki and Tamahome are _cooperating!? _$.$ I'm gonna be rich from blackmailing em!}
    
    **(All)**metcha HAJIkete GATTSU tobashite
    
    **(Ta)**sainou wo horiokose!
    
    **(All)**nemureru shishi mezamenakerya
    
    umarete-kita KAInai jan!
    
    _    **(All)**Really fired up and shooting guts!_
    
    _    **(Ta)**Dig up our talents!_
    
    _    **(All)**If the sleeping lion doesn't wake up,_
    
    _    it loses its reason for living._
    
    {Tasuki: (twirls mike around lasso style…mike whaps Tamahome on the butt.)}
    
    {Sansele: Knew it wouldn't last.}
    
    {Draconsis:   }${ [2]    sobz….bye bye $$}
    
    **(T)**ENERUGI- ni ariamatte
    
    BOKEru tokya BOKEte'ru
    
    haritsumeta ito wa kireyasui kara
    
    **(C)**HAZUSHIte MISU shitatte
    
    IQ to aikyou 
    
    dare ni mo makenai dokyou de KURIA
    
    _    **(T)**We have so much energy_
    
    _    that at times we do stupid things._
    
    _    A strained thread can snap easily._
    
    _    **(C)**Even if we fail and make mistakes,_
    
    _    our intelligence and charms _
    
    _    won't be beat by anyone; we'll clear them with our courage._
    
    {Chiriko: But not as smart as me!}
    
    {Draconsis & Sansele: EGO!}
    
    {Mitsukake: What about yourselves then…}
    
    {Sansele: (whacks Mitsukake over the head with the karaoke catalogue)}
    
    **(H&C)**yoru wa kanarazu asa ni naru
    
    taiyou ga   aru kagiri
    
    **(T&Ta)**mawaru chikyuu wa tomaranai
    
    HEKOtarenai YATSURA
    
    _    **(H&C)**The day is certain to come after the night,_
    
    _    as long as the sun exists._
    
    _    **(T&Ta)**The rotation of the earth will never stop._
    
    _    We never get discouraged._
    
    {Tamahome: (attempting to land a punch on Tasuki)}
    
    {Tasuki: (Walking out of the way…his seishi power _is_ speed ya know…)}
    
    {Tamahome: *fume*}
    
    {Chichiri: (Stops Tasuki with his ki) *turns to Tamahome and points at Tasuki*}
    
    {Tasuki: (legs have turned into blurs…but still not moving…)}
    
    {Tamahome: *Rolls up sleeves*}
    
    {Hotohori: (Kicks all three)}
    
    **(All)**metcha IKEte'ru PATto SAEte'ru
    
    **(C)**sainou wo ikashikire!
    
    **(All)**Yes yori mo No wo jouzu ni
    
    tsukaeru hou ga KAKKOii jan!
    
    _    **(All)**We're really cool, and really bright._
    
    _    **(C)**Make the most of our talents!_
    
    _    **(All)**Isn't it cool_
    
    _    that we can use "No" more than "Yes" well?!_
    
    Chichiri: Hey! *prods tamahome* How come the author calls you Tamahome instead of Taka no da?
    
    Tamahome: What's the difference? *blink blink*
    
    Tasuki: WAIT! Later we shall have a drinking game to see which of you old geezers can compete with me!
    
    Hotohori: But why is Tamahome called that in his reincarnation? It doesn't make any sense…
    
    Tamahome: Can we just continue with the song?
    
    **(H&C)**ashita harete mo ima wa ame
    
    MERIHARI ni gutto kuru 
    
    **(T&Ta)**KEGA wa taenai kegarenai
    
    utaretsuyoi YATSURA
    
    _    **(H&C)**It might be clear tomorrow, but it's raining now._
    
    _    Such balance really gets to us. _
    
    _    **(T&Ta)**We're tough guys_
    
    _    with unbearably innocent wounds._
    
    {Chichiri: (uses his ki and flips Hotohori around in the air)}
    
    {Tasuki and Tamahome: (grinning verrrryyyy happily)}
    
    **(All)**metcha HAJIkete GATTSU tobashite
    
    **(T)**sainou wo horiokose!
    
    **(All)**nemureru shishi mezamenakerya
    
    umarete-kita KAInai jan!
    
    _    **(All)**Really fired up and shooting guts!_
    
    _    **(T)**Dig up our talents!_
    
    _    **(All)**If the sleeping lion doesn't wake up,_
    
    _    it loses its reason for living._
    
    {Draconsis: (waves hand in front of Nuriko's face) Yo…Nuri-chan…you still with us?}
    
    {Nuriko: *U* (no response)}
    
    {Draconsis: (turns and waves hand in front of Sansele's face) Hey…Ele-chan…?}
    
    {Sansele: =spaced out= *drool*}
    
    {Draconsis: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;}
    
    **(All)**metcha HAJIkete GATTSU tobashite
    
    yaru tokya yaru sonna mon sa!
    
    _    **(All)**Really fired up and shooting guts!_
    
    _    When it's time to do, we do it. That's how it is!_
    
    Tamahome: Hey! You're the emperor, how come you've only done two songs so far?
    
    Hotohori: Eh, you're right… But you guys all did only two songs as well…
    
    Chichiri: No wonder we're all so popular with our rabid fangirls no da!
    
    Tasuki: YEP YEP! That's why we're the most famous guys in the whole of Konan!
    
    Hotohori: Morons…
    
    Tasuki: HEY! Chichiri! Let's do another song after this! 
    
    Chichiri: Woooooooooo!
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Mitsukake: They embarrassed us on soon-to-be national TV…*shakes head*
    
    Chiriko: *hopping up and down in front of Draconsis, Sansele and Nuriko; waving* Hey-lo!? Anyone in residence?
    
    Mitsukake: Forget it… it's very hard to wake Hotohori maniacs and hentai fic authors out of their daydreams…
    
    Chiriko: Wonder what they're dreaming about…
    
    Mitsukake: It probably wouldn't fit into the PG category…
    
    Chiriko: *narrows eyes* How would you know?

Mitsukake: *mumble*

Draconsis, Sansele & Nuriko: *snap out of daydreams* MITSUKAKE NO HENTAI!

--------------------

=Weird Akugi=
    
    Chiriko: Wonder what they're dreaming about…
    
    Mitsukake: It's probably about ….(very graphic description of what Draconsis, Sansele and Nuriko might be thinking about)
    
    Chiriko: 0.o
    
    =============
    
    [1] Choy – what you're supposed to say if someone says something bad about you…equivalent of touchwood.
    
    [2] }${ - wonder how many people noticed it was a dollar sign with wings…smart aren't I ? ^_~

~To Be Continued…


	15. .:: Chapter 15 - Replying Time! ::.

**[Yukai Tanjobi – Kara no Suzaku Shichi Seishi]**

**[Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi]**

****

By Draconsis 

**[.:: Chapter 15 - Replying Time! ::.]**

****

****

Draconsis is sitting in fanfic land. Fanfic land has nice thick carpets and nice hard walls. Fanfic land also has a lot of pokemon plusies.

*Cries* WAHAHAHAAAAAAA. I think I'm gonna fail my Chinese oral! (Yes, I take Chinese. Why? I am Chinese. Singaporean Chinese. But my Chinese sucks.) The teacher doesn't even let me get to the end of the reading passage, and in the conversation section I had absolutely no idea what on earth she was talking about. (It turns out she was talking about earth day…and sexuality education.) *Whacks head against wall* I'm DEAD! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA. *Hugs giant pikachu plusie*

*Sniffle* I don't know how funny I am going to be today, but those seishi haven't turned up yet!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!

AND I STILL DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI!!!

*Draconsis suddenly kneels over and falls asleep*

*The seishi suddenly appear in fanfic land*

Nuriko: NURIKO SANJO! Eh? What happened to Drac-chan?

Chiriko: *prod prod* It appears she's asleep.

Nuriko: In the middle of the afternoon?

Chichiri: She hasn't had much sleep no da.

Tasuki: So that means we don't have to participate in a fic today?

Chiriko: It appears so.

*Seishi whoop with joy*

Tasuki: Break out the sake!

*The fridge in fanfic land is promptly raided*

-------------

Chichiri: So what shall we do today minna na no da?

Tasuki: The same thing we do everyday chiri…try to mess up Draconsis's life even further!

((BASH))

Nuriko: Stop quoting from pinky and the brain.

Tasuki: *Wall angel*

Hotohori: I say we order pizza.

The rest: *sweatdrop*

Tasuki: What's pizza?

The rest: *topple over*

Hotohori: Hmph. I'm ordering pizza. *Picks up phone* Erm…what's the nearest pizza shop's number?

Chiriko: Check the autodial section of the phone Hotohori-sama. There should be one there.

Hotohori: [_I can't read English. Dang! Oh well…here goes…_] *Press*

-------------------------

((Bring Bring))

Jade: Hmph? Who is calling me when all sane people are doing homework and insane people are writing fanfics? *picks up phone*

Phone: (Hotohori) Moshi moshi…

Jade: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hotohori-chan! *swoons for a millisecond* Can you come over to my house? Please please please please please please please!!!

Phone: (Hotohori) Um…sorry, I can't I'm busy right now.

Jade: Then why did you call?

Phone: (Hotohori) Um… *spies list of Draconsis's friends and their birthdays…somehow it's right above the phone. And wah hey, it's turned to Jade-chan's birthday * I just called to wish you happy birthday.

Jade: *muffled fangirl screech* *swoon*

----------------------------

Hotohori: *quickly puts down phone* That was _not_ a pizza place.

Chichiri: Minna-san, look at this no da.

Computer: (Review page for Happy Birthday – From the Suzaku Seishi : 22 reviews)

Tasuki: You mean people actually like this?!

Chiriko: Apparently, yes.

Tasuki: *cringing in a corner*

Nuriko: Ne, what's up Tasuki?

Tasuki: THE WORLD IS ENDING! SOMEBODY REVIEWED!

Hotohori: Are you saying that such a handsome man as I am participating in a fic will go unnoticed? *death glare*

Tasuki: Eh he he…

((BIFF))

Hotohori: Arigato, Nuriko.

Nuriko: *Dusts off hands* Any day.  Any day.

Chichiri: Well maybe we should reply no da. Y'know…show appreciation na no da?

Nuriko: Okie dokie. *Opens MS word on the computer* Write the answers down here. Take turns to review okay?

+++++++

Reviewer: Arcanine

Review: hehehee...What song did Hotohori memorize when he was 6? Can't wait for another chapter, this is funny. Karaoke machines + seishi = funny humor fic.

Hotohori: Ah…Mary had a little lamb, baa baa black sheep, three blind mice, Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru.

+++++++

&&&&&&&

Reviewer: Sansele

Review: You are a psycho. I would NEVER DO THAT. And how dare you bash poor Chichiri-sama up! You are evil! And I do not screech! You might, but I don't. And I am not evil! Otherwise, okay fic. *Weird stares from other reviewers. It's my friend's fic, what can I say?

Nuriko:  You screech very loudly Ele-chan. And you can say that you'll stop torturing poor Drac-chan for starters…

&&&&&&&

++++++++

Reviewer: Arcanine

Review: Hotohori will be punished with...a feather duster? Is Mitsukake turning into Tomo? O_O Scary thought! I got a lot of FY songs off of audiogalaxy, too! ^_^ Audiogalaxy is veeery good! *Sets up her mp3s of FY for the next chapters* Can't wait to read the next chapters!!!!

Mitsukake: I AM NOT! Draconsis was took part in a skit and the male lead whacked two b*tches with a feather duster. That's where she got that idea. And yes, audiogalaxy is the 9th wonder of the world. Fushigi Yuugi is the 8th.

++++++++

&&&&&&&

Reviewer: Arcanine (again)

Review: Gotta love the weird akugi! I like Boku no uchuu ni kimi ga iru. Dump Tasuki in the duck pond? Hehehe...

Tasuki: If she dumps me in the duck pond she is so dead.

&&&&&&&

++++++++

Reviewer: Arcanine (*sweatdrop*)

Review: Yes! Trip Tamahome! MWAHAHAHAHA! ...I'm very hyper... Well, can't wait to see how the other seishi sing! ^_^ Does Mitsukake get to sing "Sora Ga Mieru" or are we stuck listening to "Hidarite no Kioku"? You know about "Sora ga Mieru" right? It's on audiogalaxy. *Sits at screen and stares, waiting for next chapter*

Chiriko: Mitsukake-kun and I shall not be performing as we are to videotape our fellow seishi's antics and sell the video to AXN for a ridiculously high price. And sitting at computer screen for too long is bad for your eyes.

++++++++

&&&&&&&

Reviewer: Sansele

Review: Hmmm...okay, it's quite a nice round of songs...I seem slightly saner, quite good! This has become a lot nicer...when are you going to do the THTC song?

Tamhome: It's done and over with. THANK SUZAKU!

P.S: When were you ever sane?

&&&&&&&

++++++++

Reviewer: The Spatula Chick

Review: Yay that was a cute fic! I want them to be at my b-day!!! no fair!! And also, you better be nice to Tasuki cause he is MINE and i don't want him damaged unless he truly deserverd it! Anyway, please finish! It is cute!

Chichiri: Tasuki shall not be damaged no da. Well, at least nothing permanent no da…

++++++++

&&&&&&

Reviewer: Sansele

Review: Oh goody, Chichiri sings! under the influence of spells and alcohol...~_~; no matter. And as for why I'm so brutal whenever someone disses Chichiri...Pretty obvious, ne? Nice song!

Chichiri: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……

&&&&&&&

+++++++

Reviewer: Arcanine

Review: Poor Chichiri no da... Ah, what am I saying? I like the song! Hell, my cousin who doesn't know anything about FY and likes evil singers like Britney Spears likes the song! o_O I'm very hyper...I'm shutting up...

Hotohori: Please don't shut up. Reviews are good for my ego.

+++++++

&&&&&&&

Reviewer: Sansele

Review: Kisses him on the lips, eh? Hmm...maybe I won't kill you just yet...write the rest quick! And don't forget the THTC song!

Chiriko: Noted. Sansele made a death threat… Evidence if Draconsis turns up murdered…

&&&&&&&

+++++++

Reviewer: Akemi Chou

Review: Superfunny new chapter ^^! Well, you are in my favourite authors list, but I don't think you're talking about me and I haven't written any stories .......... yet *evil laugh* ^^. Will you let Nuriko sing one of his songs? They're soooooo beautiful *gets starry-eyed and goes of to dream of Nuriko* ^^

Nuriko: Drac-chan is in a favourite authors list?! And of course I'm going to sing!!! You think I would pass up a chance like this?

+++++++

&&&&&&

Reviewer: Sansele

Review: Do you know with every new chapter written, the characters get more and more OOC?

Mitsukake: We do?

&&&&&&&

+++++++

Reviewer: LinaIX

Review: loved it!! So cute!!! I was giggling almost the entire time! But.... ::Sniffles:: When's Tasuki sing a solo? Hehe sorry ^^ Couldn't help it. I loved the whole sticking Chichiri in his Kasa thing. Too bad I never thought of that for my Chichiri loving friends....Great job! ^^

Tasuki: Too bad Yuu Watase didn't either…((BONK)) Quit that Chiri'! I'm replying! And I REFUSE to sing! ((BIFF)) *wall angel courtesy Nuriko*

++++++

&&&&&&

Reviewer: Melon Kitten

Review: Me like it very much. Me especially like guys outifts :::still drooling at the mental image:::: please write more, I love it!!

Tamahome: Course Draconsis will write more! *Grumble* But she puts us through the worse things…

&&&&&&&&

++++++++

Reviewer: DeeChan

Review: Lol! This fic kicks ass! (Can I say that in a review? Oh, sure I can) I was reading it in the school library and started laughing, and the kid next to me looked at me all weird... I felt all stupid- not that that's a new feeling- anyway, I don't know what I'm babbling on about anymore, so I better shut up. Nice story so far, keep it going!

Nuriko: Say anything you want! So long as you review. And the weird looks? Yeah, Drac-chan gets those too when she surfs the net in school.

+++++++

Hotohori: That's all? *Disappointed*

Chichiri: We'll do another one when she hits 40 reviews then

Draconsis: Mmph…*Yawn*… When did you guys get here? *Sees computer and the MS word document* (Dangerous voice) What. Have. You. Guys. Been. Doing. To. **MY**. Computer!?

Nuriko: Uh, betsuni, betsuni! *whisper* Hurry and post the fic!

Draconsis: I'm too depressed to do happy birthday today. Shall we do The Great Wars of the World instead?

Tasuki: The serious fic?

Draconsis: Yeah, That one!

Seishi: *Edge away*

Chriko: *types* To Be Continued…


End file.
